1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bowling apparatuses and more particularly to toy bowling apparatuses.
2. Background Art
Bowling has long been a popular sport or game enjoyed by both adults and children. There have been numerous portable bowling apparatuses in the prior art. It is desirable to have the pins somehow attached to the portable apparatus to prevent their being misplaced. Accordingly, one problem sought to be solved in the prior art is the retention and resetting of the pins. Powell U.S Pat. No. 1,224,322 issued May 1, 1917 discloses a bowling apparatus in which pins of the usual form are attached by resetting cords to a vane connected to a lever at the other end of the alley. It appears, however, that when a pin of the Powell apparatus is knocked down, it may remain in the way of the other pins because the cord then precludes its removal from the bowling surface. Voges U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,973 issued Dec. 26, 1950 shows a toy tenpin game in which silhouettes of the pins are pivotally attached to a box-like support structure. However, the Voges pin silhouettes are so arranged that if the number one pin is struck, the remaining pins will fall. There remains a need for a toy bowling game for younger children in which the pins are attached to the bowling alley so as not to interfere with each other and which will provide a different result when the pins are hit.